Dinin Do'Urden
Secondboy | aliases = | nicknames = | home = | formerhomes = West Wall, Menzoberranzan, Northdark | sex = Male | race = Drider Drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Drow Sign | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1357 | deathnotes = (killed by Bruenor Battlehammer) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Dinin Do'Urden was a drow fighter of House Do'Urden of Menzoberranzan. He later became a drider. History House Do'Urden In 1297 DR, secondboy Dinin accompanied the soldiers of House Do'Urden in a successful attack on House DeVir. During the battle, Dinin took advantage of an opportune moment to distract his older brother, Nalfein Do'Urden, and put a sword in his back. Dinin then ascended to become elderboy of House Do'Urden. That action fortuitously saved the life of newborn Drizzt Do'Urden, who was to be sacrificed to Lolth as the third living son; Nalfein's death was deemed an acceptable sacrifice instead. Twenty years later, Dinin became a master at Melee-Magthere, the drow academy for fighters. He watched over his younger brother, Drizzt Do'Urden, and was a member of the same training patrol, along with Masoj Hun'ett and Berg'inyon Baenre. In one of their excursions into the Underdark, Dinin cut off both hands of the svirfneblin Belwar Dissengulp, sparing his life only after Drizzt convinced him that the gnome could return home as an example to those that cross the path of the drow. Dinin was recalled to House Do'Urden when Drizzt graduated in order to add strength to the house's upcoming war with House Hun'ett. Bregan D'aerthe In 1339 DR, when House Do'Urden was destroyed by House Baenre he was spared by Jarlaxle under the conditions that he join the mercenary band Bregan D'aerthe. He became a trusted ally of Jarlaxle until he was turned into a drider by his sister Vierna Do'Urden for openly mistrusting his older sister's motives. In Vierna's personal attack on Drizzt Do'Urden in 1357 DR, the transformed Dinin was killed in a vicious battle with King Bruenor Battlehammer. Possessions Dinin often fought with a sword and dirk. After Zaknafein Do'Urden's death in 1328 DR, Dinin carried his swords and wore his armor. Dinin's favored weapon was his hand crossbow. Skills Dinin was a skilled rider of riding lizards. Relationships Dinin was the son of Matron Mother Malice Do'Urden and house patron Rizzen Do'Urden. He was the brother of Drizzt Do'Urden, as well as Nalfein, Briza, Vierna, and Maya. Appendix Appearances Novels * Homeland * Exile * The Legacy Sourcebooks * Menzoberranzan (boxed set) * Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark * Menzoberranzan: City of Intrigue * A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt References de:Dinin Do'Urden fi:Dinin Do'Urden Do'Urden, Dinin Do'Urden, Dinin Category:Members of Bregan D'aerthe Category:Members of House Do'Urden Category:Masters of Melee-Magthere Category:Inhabitants of Melee-Magthere Category:Inhabitants of Tier Breche Category:Inhabitants of West Wall Do'Urden, Dinin Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Males Category:Fighters